The hunt
by Devinedragon
Summary: You know them as teenagers, you know them as youngsters. Here are Krad and Dark as...90years olds. Its some drabbles from a twisted author R&R Chapter 11: mimers, what can I say?
1. old and immortal

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warning: I'm going to get flamed for this… XD

The hunt.

Emiko looked at the two former entities.

'They're having fun' she thought.

She had known them whole her life, and would visit them as soon as she had the possibility. Being an archeologist and having them to talk about old times… perfect.

But today had Dark decided that it was more amusing to tease the still hot-tempered Krad.

The result: a hunt.

The grey-haired Dark took off as fast as his Walker allowed him to, before the white-haired Krad could reach him with those hard-hitting walking-sticks of his.

'Yeah, at least they are having fun' she thought, watching the slow hunt…

* * *

A dummy of the author is having a sign, reading "Review", obey the dummy. XD 


	2. A breakfastproblem

Disclaimer: I truly hope that neither of them that DO own DNAngel finds this little fic.

Warnings: umm…no?

**Dentures**:

Krad stared coldly at them. Magic flared around his palm as soon as anyone tried to come closer. A large group stood below the tree he sat in. Some firemen tired to operate a mobile elevator.

"Krad, come down now!" A woman yelled.

A low growl was all she got in response.

"Come down, please. He needs breakfast."

'_Hn, stupid nurse'_. The blond was honestly confused. Dark watched from the ground, shaking of anger and shouted insults. Krad didn't know why the thief insulted him. The thief should know by now that no one could take Dark's dentures from him…no one. Krad would guard them with his life…

Krad saw the rescuers start to hoisting upthe elevator that stood beside 'his' tree. When they were almost up, he simply spread his wings and flew off to a new tree.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews. 


	3. Krad's source to amusement

Disclaimer: hum ti dum… Yukiru Sugisaki has a good imagination…

Warnings: Flames from reviewers?

**Dementia**:

Krad didn't seem to grasp the problem. He was probably behind it anyway…

When Dark had protest over the fact that Krad had brought **_it_**, the blond had just snapped, and then laughed. The blond was now sprawled in a chair, grinning and smugly watching the scene.

Dark stared at the thing that lay on his bed. He didn't like this…oh no. not at all.

At first he had tried to stroke it, but had almost been given a heart-attack in return. That thing… that rabbit…that bird-thingy had tried to nuzzle up into his lap when he did that. That was… spooky, no oddly.

A golden eyebrow rose in a silent question.

No way was he, Dark Mousy going to admit that he didn't recognize the rabbit-bird-whatever… He had never had a rabbit-thingy in all his life. It wouldn't suit with his attitude as a famous thief.

"It's With, surely you remember him?" Golden eyes looked at him and they knew he didn't.

* * *

Review. Please! PLEASE! 


	4. Dark's source to amusement

Disclaimer: If you think I own this I'll thank you for your misstake, but you're wrong.

Warnings: Some temper in this story...XD

**Payback**

His wings hurt.

His legs hurt.

His hands hurt.

His whole body hurt.

Dark sat on his Walker, not able to move anywhere.

"How are you?" A young nurse asked, handing over his dentures that Krad had 'protected' the whole morning.

_Ah yes, he needed to get paid for that…_

"It hurts."

"Aww, you poor sweetie. What happened?"

_Ooh, this was too good to be true_.

He carefully arranges his features and looked at the young woman with puppy-eyes.

"Krad happened."

"…" Big eyes grew even bigger.

A nod.

"He did this?" Full, pink lips became thin, white ones.

Another nod.

The nurse started to storm off, and almost collided with an older nurse and a certain blonde in the door-frame. Dark was rewarded with one of the better enraged ramblings he'd ever witnessed.

When the duo finally was able to communicate with the young nurse again, the other man pointed at Dark.

"He has rheumatism, that's why he hurts…"

A scarlet face choked up apologizes, and made a hastily retreat with the other nurse in her wake.

Golden eyes turned to smugly looking purple ones, promising retribution.

* * *

Save my drabbles, lend me yourreviews. 


	5. Repotting plans

Disclaimer: I'll be very flattered if you think that I came up with this idea. But you would be wrong.

Warnings: A plant is abused.

Repotting- plans.

Krad sat in the middle of the room surrounded by soil, leaves, roots and a brown liquid. A nurse sat right in front of him. Dark had called her as soon as he walked into the room five minutes ago.

Not that Krad minded; he needed to talk to the nurse anyway.

"You need to take more care of the plants. They won't thrive if you don't." He pointed at her with a dirty finger, before he redirected his attention to the plant in his lap.

"Yes, I understand. But you don't need to do that. Why don't you and Dark go on a nice little trip instead?"

"Yeah Krad, come on."

"But I'm almost done….?"

"I'll take it from here, go and wash." The nurse smiled encouragingly.

Krad stared at the two, and then the plant.

He tried one final time to fit the poor, abused plant into his cup of morning-tea before he gave up and followed Dark to the bathroom. The nurse waved after them.

"I'll save the plant, don't worry."

* * *

Twisted author seeks reviews. If you have any, please send them to me, just press the little button with go writen on it. Thanks to anyone that have reviewed so far. If you want to send in ideas, just do so and I'll see what I can do about it. Cookies to you all. 


	6. Old dogs can too

Disclaimer: I don't own. I'll never own.

Warnings: Grins.

The theft.

A dark-clad man sneaks slowly, carefully threw the dimmed corridor.

It wasn't as gracefully as it used to be, the Walker made it almost impossible to reach the high standard he was known for.

But that didn't mean he had stopped trying.

Not because he had to, nowadays he didn't have the mobs of police, fans and media-folks to impress, while doing his job.

'Ah, there was the right door.'

He plucks the lock easily. Leaving the Walker he stepped inside the room.

There it was; tonight's goal.

Carefully, not to disturb the sleeping figure in the room, he made his way to the price and soon the item was in his hands.

'Yes.'

Soundlessly he walked out from the room, not leaving any traces that could lead back to him. Checking one final time that the sleeping nurse was still asleep, he closes and re-locks the door to the bedroom.

He puts the pot with anti-wrinkle cream into the Walker's bag and heads back to his room.

He was going to show Krad which one of them that looked like a raisin…

* * *

DD: I haven't got …any…flames for these drabbles so I'm continuing to write them. 


	7. Ops, I made Dai a hentai?

A/N: Hi DD here, Heart's Door wanted some drabbles with Dai and Sato in it. So here it comes; bonus- thingies. Neither Dai nor Sato found their true love so the "demons-whatever" are still inside them. Dai is a little bit OOC…not only in age, but also in temper…but on the other hand, you too will have some change in temper when you are ninety… Sato will be up for a shave next time…XD and maybe the twins and a certain journalist also... we'll see

Disclaimer: I have no legally permission to use these characters.

Warnings: Your imagination…?

**Dai.**

Yes, he was jealous.

He could admit that to himself.

Satoshi had known for ages, or so it seemed.

"Dai." The entity inside him complained.

Yes, he knew that too, he could easily bore Dark to 'death' with these thoughts.

But seeing Satoshi as Krad, without a care in the world, it hurt.

It had paid off now to be anonymous, even if Dark (and Dai) had taunted Satoshi in the past.

Krad didn't have any crazy fans that would try to tear him apart.

Krad placed himself beside Niwa on the bench. Amused golden eyes peered over the brim of the sunglasses.

"Care to join me to the mall? Oh that's right. You can't walk that far."

A smile was replied with a crimson-eyed glare.

Sparkling golden eyes became hidden behind the shaded glasses and a kiss was blown.

"Have fun" and Krad sauntered off.

Tempting thoughts told him to transform to Dark just to spite Krad, but he knew that he wouldn't make it; the Haranda-twins held a tea-party near the gates to the Home.

A white-clad nurse came out and caught his attention. "It's time for your sponge-bath, Niwa-san."

On the other hand… you could find more interesting things to do…at least if one followed Dark's guidance.

A smirk played on his lips as he walked after the…that's right… white-clad nurse to the pool.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Ideas for next chapter? Send in a review. 


	8. Now Sato's the hentai

Disclaimer: I can't draw manga, never been able to do that...

Warnings: It's Sato... wink wink, nudge nudge...

**Sato.**

The older he get the more he started to like Krad.

Krad, of course, noticed this.

To start with, he no longer fought Krad with teeth and nails each transformation.

He could even transform on his own initiative.

But only as long as he was in control, the moment Krad tried to take over they where back on square one…again.

He had his reasons to act like this.

First of all it annoyed Dark.

Secondly it irritated Dark.

Thirdly it provoked Dark.

And if Dark disliked something, Krad liked it. And when Krad was happy, he didn't try to take over control. And that led to the fact that Satoshi could stroll around with a young body as much as he wanted too.

Satoshi was also cheered up by the fact, that if Dark would try to do the same, his…still…crazy fans would tear him apart. Leaving Dai to handle all the consequences his old, rheumatic body could come up with.

And those consequences amused both Hikari. One of them was more than willing to come over with medical clay and rubbing oil…

* * *

How many wants to yell at me? How many wants to cheer? Give me some reviews people, please! 


	9. I give you back your colour

Disclaimer: yes, I don't own.

Warnings: …no… it's about Krad… and we're back to the old Krad and Dark…

Archive: yes as long as it's on fanfiction

Notes: As long as it's about anyone but Krad and dark the entities are young I can't see how they would age in the time as Dai and Sato…and if they (dark and Krad) are old, they have their own bodies in other case they don't.

**Dye.**

Soft snores filled the room as Dark slept peacefully.

Krad looked over at the white creature in Dark's lap.

He felt a pang of pity.

It was white. He knew how much that had to hurt the little animal's pride.

He took a tress of his own long white hair and looked at it.

Oh well, he had intended to go to the store tomorrow anyway…

He could buy some dye for the little animal too.

Problem was; he couldn't quite remember what colour With had had before turning white…

But, as it was Dark's pet… probably purple or black…

DD: it's still alive... it just slept for a while, it's a old story...XD No, I'm sorry for the late update.


	10. The twins amusement

Disclaimer: yes, I don't own.

Warnings: …It's about the twins, now they all are oldies mwahahahaha

Archive: yes as long as it's on fanfiction

Note: As long as it's about anyone but Krad and dark the entities are young, I can't see how they would age in the time as Dai and Sato…and if they (dark and Krad) are old, they have their own bodies in other case they're not.

**Am I insane?**

"When I was your age…" the old grey-haired lady told the nurse "I'd a black-winged angel as my boyfriend…" A sweet dreamy smile grazed her lips.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself Risa. He's a pervert!" Her twinsister shouted.

"Mr Dark was not a pervert Riku, he was a perfect gentleman."

The nurse pushing the wheelchair with the younger twin didn't try to sooth the two ladies argumentation.

She knew they wouldn't listen to her… or worse… pull her into the fight.

Riku walked slowly beside Risa's chair with her Walker, arguing softly while enjoying the warmth in the spring-sun.

DD: I'm updating this story again... ) I feel so proud.


	11. I hate mimes you know

Disclaimer: yes, I don't own.

Warnings: … back to the old enemies…

Archive: yes as long as it's on ff . net

Words: 100

**Edited:** 2006-06-16 Thanks Heart's Door.

Notes: As long as it's about anyone but Krad and dark the entities are young I can't see how they would age in the time as Dai and Sato…and if they (dark and Krad) are old, they have their own bodies in other case they don't.

**I hate mimes you know that.**

Some days were the retirement home really quiet.

These were the days everyone except him enjoyed playing the quiet game.

The most irritating thing was that these games could continue for days on no end until Krad, or a nurse, started yelling at him for no reason.

Today was one of those days.

Krad stood there, pretending to scream on the top of his voice, arms flapping violently and with a furious blush on his face.

But not a beep was heard.

Dark sighed and asked tiredly: "Can't you just say what you want instead of acting like a mime?"


End file.
